Relzrureos
Relzrureos (sometimes called Relz) was an evil black dragon that was infected by the queen parasite, and then built up an army of infected troops in the remains of Fellrock. Known and feared throughout Esparrus, he caused quite a deal of trouble up until Vance became powerful enough to fend him off. He was ultimately killed in a glorious and brutal fashion in The Battle at Fellrock. Appearance Relzrureos was an adult black dragon with tattered, dark green wings. Two horns jutted out from the upper sides of his skull and jaggedly pointed forward. His grey underbelly was plated like armor, and his tail ended with a wicked, elongated, blade-like horn. His eyes once glowed an intense acid green color, but turned pale and white as he was infected. The queen parasite granted him a second pair of pale, fleshy wings, as well as a long tendril with a sharp spike at the end. He also donned a thick, stone carapace on his back- which turned out to be part of the meteor itself. Personality According to the legends, Relzrureos was intelligent, cunning, and lacked any sense of mercy. He was known to wait until a town's troops were divided or distracted to launch an attack of his own. By taking on humanoid forms he would gather information and make rough alliances within town limits. Then when he attacked, he would slaughter any who proved to be the least bit inconvenient to his plans. He was arrogant and proud, determined to prove to all their inferiority to him. When bested, he would vow savage, bloody vengeance, and escape. He revered Umbra and wished to obtain power and reputation similar to hers. In his final days he had no personality, and only acted on an aggressive survival instinct. Abilities Dragons are known to be very powerful and resilient. They can run, fly, and swim, and have darkvision superior to that of humanoids. They attack with powerful bites, claws, and- in Relzrureos' case- a razor sharp tail. Relzrureos was also known to have acidic breath, which claimed many lives over the years. Adding in a parasite only amplified the danger he posed. In addition to extreme resilience to damage, Relzrureos was also given a razor-sharp tendril to attack with, and extra pair of wings, and a hard, stone carapace on his back. History Decades ago Relzrureos would frequently attack Esparran towns, especially those of the northern district. He would slaughter any who opposed him, and take whatever he wanted- food, riches, and sometimes even people. The guards of Bristol, in full force, were able to chase Relzrureos away. Eventually, Vance grew strong enough to match Relzrureos on his own. Shamed, Relzrureos ceased his frequent attacks shortly after, apparently only biding his time. No other dragons are confirmed to live in Vestella, and so Relzrureos' origins remain a mystery. At Current Relzrureos was killed in The Battle at Fellrock. In his death throes he grabbed Walnut and Ivan and begin frantically darting up into the air. As Ivan finished him off, he came plummeting down into the ground- just as the meteor had weeks before. Upon crashing into the earth, his body fell to pieces- having already been beaten and battered by countless blows. His remains, along with any other infected, were burned. Relationship with the Party He's a memory, folks.